


Rocky Ground

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [10]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Full Moon, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Self-Esteem Issues, Temptation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: San is insecure about his position in his, Mingi, Wooyoung and Yunho´s relationship.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Rocky Ground

San is practically ripping his hair out, the homework, essays, reports, his blog, interviews, Instagram, everything is just piling up. He knew when he chose to major in Biomedical Engineering that it wouldn´t be easy and especially not after starting a blog and Instagram that just shut through the roof, gaining him over a million dollars and making his social media accounts a job instead of an side activity.  
Don´t get San wrong, he loves his followers and he does a lot for them, creating videos, make Q&A´s, do collabs, write things for his blog and insta, do live videoes on insta and Youtube and so on.  
It is a lot, especially with his studies that also takes up a lot of his time, it takes up so much, that he hasn´t has a lot of time to think about his relationship with Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung. He loves them and he wants to spend time with them, but he doesn´t kjow how he should get himself ready to be with them, to have sex with them like they have with each other. San doesn´t hold a grudge, not in the slightest, he is happy that the three love each other so much that they have sex together, but he wants to be part of it, he wants to experience it, but he is scared.  
San takes pride in trying new things, but relationships, sex and intimate things are not something that he is well, that he tries. San was overwhelmed and had a hard time dealing with his feelings regarding Wooyoung and then slam bam and now he has three people who loves him and whom he loves.  
That also means that he not only dealing with one person who is experienced, extremally attractive and very sought after, but three people who are experiences, extremely attractive and very sought after. Neither Yunho, Mingi nor Wooyoung has ever strayed from having sex, the three taking pride in their abilities, maybe Mingi did have some insecurities, but it didn´t stop him from having sex. San knows that Wooyoung was what you could consider a fuckboy, a real asshole at times, because he went through people like San goes through fruit. A new piece every day and several pieces on other days. But Wooyoung never lied about him not settling down for anyone, he was always open about only being interested in Sex so people couldn´t really get mad or say that he lead them on.  
Yunho was, well Yunho is a gentleman but that didn´t stop him from driving up the fuckboy lane and using his looks and smooth tongue to his advantage. Yunho had a boyfriend or girlfriend here and there, even having sex with Mingi ones, but he always treated people with care, making them feel like the most important people underneath his gaze, which was probably why, he was an asshole too.  
Mingi, well, Mingi had sex here and there. He didn´t stray for it, but he didn´t seek it out like the other two, finding other things more interesting and being extremely picky with his partners. San never saw one slightly ugly partner by Mingi´s side, they were always tall, fit and handsome, the male certainly having a type. San wouldn´t call Mingi a fuckboy nor an asshole, maybe a princess, yes San considers Mingi as spoiled princess who knows what he wants.  
Now San, San has never really kissed anyone and certainly hasn´t had sex with anyone. He lived at home with somewhat strict parents and spend most of his time studying, doing yoga, watching Netflix and so on, there wasn´t really any opportunities for it. Then San moved out and became homeless, so that didn´t really help either, because he would scratch out the eyes of anyone who tried to abuse him in any way. Then San moved in and fell face first for Wooyoung, with a slight crush on Mingi and Yunho together with his social media persona blowing up, so San never had any experience and that is tough when dating people with a lot of it.  
San sighs and stands up and gets undressed before changing into a cheetah, feeling like he needs to go for a run before he gets depressed by his own thoughts.  
San runs through the forest, the moonlight shining through the trees and unto the ground. San has never been the biggest fan of the dark, preferring the run in the morning or afternoon, but there is something about the dark that makes his thoughts go away and makes his mind go numb as he runs through eh forest, his feet barely touching the ground before they are lifting again.  
San leaps into the air, changing back to human and landing in the lake, his skin being engulfed by the dark water.  
San breaks the surface, breathing in, skin hot against the cold water.  
San looks around eyes landing on a pair of red eyes and San turns his back to the wolf and dives under the water, enjoying the coolness against his skin, the feeling of being awakened and the thoughts not pressing against his mind, demanding attention from him.  
San feels warm arms snake around him, and he looks up meeting Wooyoung´s red alpha eyes. San always found red to be disgusting, something that would make his stomach curl, but with Wooyoung it is different, it makes his stomach fill with butterflies and skin crawl with electricity.  
Wooyoung kisses San and San pulls back, Wooyoung growling at the sight of his mate retracting from his touch.  
San´s arms wraps around himself, trying to his himself from the intense gaze of Wooyoung, a gaze San knows can cut through the darkness.  
“Sorry” San says and Mingi swims up behind Woooyoung, his arms slinging over Wooyoung.  
“What for?” Mingi asks, his yellow eyes cutting through the darkness and San gasps, turning his eyes towards the moon and his eyes grows wide as he sees that it is a full moon.  
“He didn´t want me to touch him” Wooyoung says and Mingi tilts his head to the side, looking at San.  
“You could touch me” Mingi says and smirks at Wooyoung who kisses him back.  
San looks at the two making out and looks around for the others, knowing that if those two are out then the others probably are too and that would mean that San needs to get his ass home before he gets into trouble.  
“Cold?” Yunho asks and wraps his arms around San, making San scream and practically jump out of the water, but Yunho´s strong around him, prevents him from moving away.  
“Probably not after that” Wooyoung says and San hisses at him, panicking slightly at the feeling og Yunho´s naked body against his.  
“Is our little kitten scared?” Mingi asks, his body draped over Wooyoung´s, kissing against Wooyoung´s throat and shoulder while looking directly at San.  
“No” San says, knowing better than looking vulnerable, because he isn´t talking to the warm and loving crackheads Wooyoung, Yunho and Mingi, he is talking to the wolves, wolves who will do whatever they see fit and if that means playing with San, then that is what they will do.  
“Your shivering” Yunho whispers and San curses.  
“The water is cold” San says.  
“Not that cold” Mingi says and San face palms inwardly. He just had to forget that it was the full moon and go for a run in the middle of the night and decide to it while being naked and in a lake. Sometimes San wants to cure how incredibly stupid he can be.  
“Well I don´t like water” San says, trying to find his way out of Yunho´s hold, but the hold just tightens, not letting him go.  
“Kittens never do” Mingi says, biting down on Wooyoung´s shoulder, causing Wooyoung to shudder and San gulp.  
He never really saw either of them when they wolfed out, the three usually having incredible control over themselves, but they have gotten closer and closer to their primal instincts lately and the full moon always brings out the darker sides of them.  
San never saw any of the three doing a full moon, the three just Jungho, Yeosang, Seongwha and Hongjoong always disappearing on the day of the full moon and the day after, leaving San with a note, that they will be out and he should lock all doors and windows. San had been so invested in his work, locked up in his room that he hadn´t seen it and run off on his own.  
San remembers Hongjoong ones telling him, that people who has a pure linage often turns primal when the full moon is out, their wolves taking over for something between two days and a week, but it is worst on the night of the full moon, where they will take over so much, that their logical side wont be able to win.  
Seongwha and Hongjoong once has so much sex, that it could be seen on them for over a week and San had been completely dumbfounded, especially since the two are usually the level headed and responsible ones, but that apparently goes out of the window.  
It was also around the full moon where Wooyoung´s fuckboy tendencies would be at their peak, fucking and devouring anything that could walk.  
So San is sure that is fucked and that does not help with him just having struggles with not knowing how to deal with the need to feel his mates against him and wanting them, but not knowing how to do it and feel comfortable about it, because it is way outside of his comfort zone.  
“Well I´m not a kitten” San hisses and the three laughs darkly, shaking their heads at him and San curls in on himself.  
“What´s going on inside of that head of yours, kitten?” Wooyoung asks and San gulps.  
“Nothing, I just want to go home” San says, trying to sound strong, but he is at a disadvantage, distracted by the strong aura of their wolves, their dominance poking at his omega, making it want to roll over and please them, especially since they are his mates and he wants them, but he doesn´t know how to.  
“Really, why not relax and do what you really want?” Yunho asks and San looks up at him.  
“I want to go home” San says.  
“Hmm I don´t think so, I think you want to be with us, but you´re too stubborn to let your guard down” Mingi says and San gasps, looking at Mingi´s yellow piercing eyes, filled with mischief and looking straight through San.  
“No!” San says loudly.  
“I think he is right, otherwise you wouldn´t flinch away from me” Wooyoung says, his dark voice sending shivers through San´s body.  
“Why don´t you let go?” Wooyoung asks, looking directly into San´s eyes, his finger at the back of San´s neck.  
“I want to go home” San says and Wooyoung smirks at him, his lip curling in a dark smirk.  
“Your home is with us” Wooyoung says and San is conflicted because it is somewhat sweet but the look on Wooyoung´s face is anything but sweet.  
“Why don’t you run with us?” Yunho asks and San looks up at him.  
“I wouldn´t be able to keep up with the three of you” San says.  
“We all know that is a lie” Mingi says and San sighs.  
“You three needs to stop otherwise I will get mad. I know for a fact that neither of you will do anything I dislike and I know that because none of you will harm your mate, but you are hurting me by trying to persuade me to do something I don´t want to” San says crossing his arms.  
“We don´t need to have sex with you to be close to you” Wooyoung says snarling and San gulps, he hadn´t mend to offend Wooyoung.  
“Then why are you trying when I clearly don´t want to?” San snaps and Wooyoung growls, dark and dangerous enough for San to pull back and submit to Wooyoung.  
“If you are so disgusted by the thought of being touched by your mates then why are you even with us?” Wooyoung´s words comes out in a dark and dominating voice, leaving no room for bad excuses.  
“I-I never said I was, but I´m not ready” San says weakly.  
“And that gives you the right to imply that either one of us would rape you?” Wooyoung asks and San lowers his head, ashamed of what he had implied. He should have trusted all three and not let his insecurities run wild.  
“No, but you are all naked and talking about letting go and just relax, what am I supposed to think, especially with the bloody full moon where neither of you are known to be very good at containing yourselves?” San snaps, getting his fire back.  
“San we have always been open with you so you need to be open with us, that means communicating. Neither of us can know what you are thinking, but accusing us of raping you, that is not fair” Yunho says and San glares at him.  
“That’s big coming from a man who wont let me go” San says, glaring at Yunho.  
“You are freezingly cold, you usually hate the water and I stay warm even in the water, so I just wanted to prevent you from actually freezing” Yunho says and San bites his lip, he might just have fucked up.  
“I´m sorry, but you three doesn´t make it easy” San says.  
“Neither do you, but you have to be open, none of us likes to be called rapists” Mingi says and San nods.  
“I´m sorry” San says and three nods.  
“I´m not okay with it, but I will get over it” Wooyoung says.  
“Just never and I mean never do it again” Wooyoung says and San nods, he can understand why someone wouldn´t like to be called an rapists.  
“Now you should probably head back before we lose control again” Yunho says and San nods.  
Yunho lets him go and San swims to the shore before sprinting back home, reminding himself to always remember when it Is the fullmoon.  
\--  
San woke up the next day to three wolves sleeping outside of his door, keeping guard.


End file.
